1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology that improves silence of an engine by increasing the inertial of the engine flywheel. More particularly, it relates to a technology that improves the NVH (Noise, Vibration, and Harshness) characteristic of the engine and the driving system in a vehicle by changing not only the inertial, but the stiffness of a flywheel.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine rotates a crankshaft, using power generated in the explosion stroke and the explosion stroke is not continuous, such that torsional vibration is generated in the crankshaft by the continual power stroke and the rotational vibration is not preferable for continuously driving a vehicle; therefore, the crankshaft is equipped with a flywheel that supplies relatively large rotational inertia to attenuate or reduce rotational vibration due to the operation of the engine.
Therefore, since a larger inertia of the flywheel is advantageous in terms of only rotational vibration and the NVH of the driving system of a vehicle and increases with the weight and the volume, it is necessary to increase the size and the weight of the flywheel as large as possible, but there is a limit in increasing the inertia by increasing the weight and the volume of the flywheel, considering the relationship of the weight and the fuel efficiency of a vehicle and convenience in mounting the flywheel.
Meanwhile, the stiffness between the crankshaft and the flywheel depends on the material and the dimensions of the crankshaft and the flywheel and the material and the dimensions of the crankshaft and the flywheel generally depends on the strength, weight, and volume in the related art; therefore, it is substantially impossible to adjust the stiffness between the crankshaft and the flywheel in order for the NVH characteristic in the related art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.